The Girl Who Could no Longer Wait
by Jessaminebell
Summary: Who could truly say the Doctor exists? How could he truly be alive in our world? Amelia Pond isn't a companion, nor has she ever been. Rory, Rose, Donna, none of them have ever been to the Doctor's true company. What if this story was confined to the episodes of a sick girl's mind?
1. Chapter 1

The Girl Who Could no Longer Wait  
By Jessamine

And with another adventure come and passed, Amelia Pond wondered when the next would

arrive. What would her and the Doctor do once he came back? Would it be another grand time filled

with the usual amount of peril? All would be answered when the man dared to knock to the door, as he

always did.

Knock.

The white walls began to flash back into view, her dark hair completely contrast to it. She lie with

no strength to her arms, eyes barely able to remain open. The white still remained as all facts of the

situation began to run back into her mind. The reality of the situation dawned so suddenly.

Amelia jumped as the door opened, even crawling back into the corner of the room to which she always

resided in. She tucked her arms into herself, perhaps trying to protect the vital organs the villains

would try to harm.

The usual face was shown, and with his slight smile, Amy relaxed. This boy was alright. He could be

trusted, as so many adventures had been shared with him as well. Even if he was different than the

one to which held her heart, even if he didn't feel the same way or remember any of the times they

were together, she would still love to look into those caring blue eyes. She would still love the Rory

Williams of this world.

"Amy, are you alright? Do you want to participate in group time?" His caring and gentle voice asked,

dirty blonde locks of hair falling. Some hid his eyes, yet the small smile and awkward posture was the

same.

Amy avoided eye contact, shaking her head.

"I-I don't like the others.. T-They laugh.. T-They l-laugh at me.." She stuttered with her words, cheeks

becoming slightly pink at the thought of her blurred speech. She hated to talk with him, as she couldn't

tell the boy's exact opinion to her.

He slapped a hand to the clipboard, blue attire bouncing from the walls of the confined white room.

Rory thought for a moment, simply staring into the green eyes he often was met by.

This was his assigned case, the one to which he would spend many months, maybe years with. The

hospital he worked to was rather odd, matching patients and doctors for the patient's stay. He just so

happened to get Amelia Pond, a rather delusional girl. She was beautiful, he was positive of that fact.

On her good days, she could be noted as the happiest and smartest woman to the building. Maybe

even smarter than him.

On her bad days, however, nothing seemed to be able to reach the girl. She retreated into her own

world, muttering and rocking while still being very verbal. She would shout names, locations, stuttering

over them. The period of time to which Amelia was lost varied with each episode, one even lasting as

long as three days. She would need to be given nutrients through a needle, everything needed to be

done for her.

There was one detail that never changed in this time, though. The main idea behind all of these

episodes was a single man. She had given him a name, and he was known as the "Doctor" to all

around her. Even to her good days, she would talk about him. She would go on and on to Rory about

the fun times she would have with this man. He noted her as always being the most cheerful when her

thoughts were to him. Sometimes, she would mutter of Rory being included on the adventures the

Doctor and her shared. Perhaps that was her idea of the two spending time together, he thought.

Maybe that was her way of letting him know that he was important enough to be included in her fun.

Somehow, in a twisted way, he found himself smiling over that fact.

Rory sighed slightly, smile still stuck to his face.

"Amy, would you rather take a walk? We could pace around on the grounds if you wish. You can tell me

all about your recent adventures with the Doctor." It was extremely hard to get the girl to leave her

cell-like room. Nothing was owned to her to keep her busy. It wasn't that she would harm herself, it

was just that she wouldn't spend time doing anything else but fantasizing about the man in her

delusions. It was almost her obsession. Sometimes, Rory found himself worrying about her more than

he should.

Amy smiled meekly, nodding.

She was allowed to wear a loose hoody and pair of jeans while most others could not. There were no

strings to the deep blue hoody, yet it seemed perfectly normal and warm. Perhaps giving her one

normal item to her name was a good thing, a familiar thing. She had been to the institution for nearly

eighteen years, and not even the same building. She had been moved several times within the years,

having nothing to her name within all of it. Only a single hoody and pair of jeans. Almost laughable, yet

no one issued a single chuckle.

She raised from the ground, stuffing her hands into her pocket, not before shoving the hood over

her head, though. She hated to be looked at, to be judged. Whether the other patients did laugh at

the girl was unknown to Rory, but he allowed the girl to hide herself. Anything to make her willing to

step out of the cell.

She stepped past him, allowing the nurse to close the door. He turned back to her, smile still there.

"Shall we go, Amelia Pond?" He asked, willing the girl to take another step further. She withdrew

slightly into her hoody, face in the shadow of the hood. She smiled, nodding again. Pink was spread to

her cheeks, and that fact only made Rory's smile slightly increased.

"Yes, Mr. Rory."


	2. Chapter 2

-The warm caress of the spring air whistled past the duo. Their steps were amazingly slow and paced, but that fact did not matter. The only thing that seemed to at the moment was the young girl being outside. Even with her chilled fingers to her pockets, she was out. Amelia Pond was slowly coming out of her shell. And that seemed to make Rory unbelievably happy.  
-"There's a new girl at reception. You wouldn't believe her hairstyle if you looked at it. Honestly, I have no idea how she finds the time to make it like that every morning." The nurse sighed slightly, shaking his head. He took a second to smile, though, turning back to Amy.  
-"If you'd like, I could introduce the two of you. I can't quite remember her name, though. It's.. It's up to you, though, Ms. Pond." He tucked his clipboard into the nook between his arm and chest. Rory gave a slight smile at Amy's nod.  
-"I-I guess so. If you think she's alright." The stuttering lessened, at least for the moment. A glint was seen to the girl's eye as she stared into Rory's. She was not the one to break the contact of pupils, though. The young man found himself unable to stare into the green strokes of paint with a straight face. His cheeks lit up with a small pink as he turned away.  
-"S-So, Ms. Pond, are you feeling better this morning? The weather should help you." What was he saying? The weather should have absolutely nothing to do with her condition. The Mr. Williams silently cursed himself for the stupid mutterings he had spoken. Even so, the girl responded.  
-"It's nice out. It's very nice to be out." She found herself cutting off the words "With you." at the end of her sentence. She couldn't push her simple delusions onto this man. Even if they were together in her dreams, in the other world with the raggedy man, it did not mean there was any type of attraction in this one. Their relationship only existed in her dreams. It was nice to have someone to care for and to be cared by, to love and be loved by, even if only by delusion, but... But why did seeing him as a stranger here make her heart ache so much?  
-"Amelia, I.." There it was, Amy realized. This man only uttered her first name when subjects of great importance came up.  
-Were they really friends, not just patient and nurse?  
-Was she feeling any better? Truly?  
-All questions to which he had spoken her first name in asking. Now another was about to pop up.  
-"Amelia, Mr. Harkness asked me something today." The head of the institution, she knew. He had been good friends with her parents. Very good friends.  
-Rory ran a troubled hand through his hair. He gripped the clipboard tight, finally coming to eye contact with her.  
-"He asked me if I wanted to switch cases. I didn't realize, but every physician is given the chance to switch to another case after two years. Amy, I don't think I'm a very good match for you. I don't think I can help you.. I just.." He shook his head as if every word pained him to say. Even the expression to hid face hinted of a hurt.  
-"Why? Mr. Rory, I think I'm doing better because of you. I've had less episodes than before. You've said so." Those words that he had so carelessly spoken did hurt her. Her throat felt an almost burn at the thought of them being apart. But why? What did they truly do as a couple? How did they even resemble such a thing?  
-It was simple. They didn't. It was all an illusion. Something made by the man in the blue box. Another wish she possessed that she knew would truly never come true.  
-"Amy, I can't handle you, professionally. I just can't." His cheeks seemed to take a darker turn. Amy stopped cold, the feelings of sadness and solitude at their parting frozen in just a few more words. Rory Williams ran another hand through his hair. He turned to face her.  
-"Amy, I love you. I don't know why, or when, I just.. Every time I look at you, I can't think straight. How could I ever help you like that?" A pleading looked was to his eye. Their locked pupils only lasted for so long, as Rory tore himself away again. He shook his head.  
-"Listen, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. I'm being unprofessional and-" His small steps of walking away were stopped instantly at a simple action. The warm feeling to her hand holding his, dragging him back to face the words he had just spoken. The twinkling eyes and smiling face, even with the tears stained to her cheeks. The even softer feel of this girl's lips to his was indeed the act that stopped him even colder. Rory Williams didn't want to drop the hand now entrusted into his. When this girl finally pulled back, blinking several times, Rory found the words to speak.  
-"So.. I guess that means you feel the same way.. Right? That is what that means?" He needed an answer more obvious than the action he had received. Amelia's simple nod made a grin appear to his face. Rory nodded deeply, laughing as he did so.  
-"That is what it means! I've never been so.. I mean.. But I'm your nurse. Ms. Pond, I don't think-"  
-"Shut up already."  
-As she grabbed his collar to pull him into another more rough kiss, Rory could tell this was one of the good days. No, he was wrong. It was one of the best days.  
-Yes. Amy thought.  
-Everything was complicated.  
-Though,  
-She pulled away, smirk increasing.  
-She wouldn't have it any other way.


	3. Chapter 3

-"Amelia? May I join you?" The girl who was eating alone perked up at the sound of a sudden voice. She glanced up, a familiar face coming into view. Even so, she couldn't help but groan. She did not want to see him, not today, not any other days. This man used to be a means for her to escape, to not think of the terrible events that had transpired in her childhood, but such a thing was no longer needed. She hated the ways he would drag her into his story. She could no longer tell the reality to which was real. Was the one to which he never existed, the one filled with so many boring and plain things the real one? How could she continue if that happened to be true? Even so, looking to the red bow tie around his collar, Amy couldn't help but feel an old nostalgia bubble up. A sort of fun that never dies in a person. A fun that could never leave the Doctor.  
-"Amelia Pond, what have you been up to?" He glanced around the room, the mess hall, as it was. It was a normal cafeteria, apart from the other patients to which wandered about in their cliques. If you could call it that.  
-"Booked a good room at a hotel. The other guests remind me a bit of those shady characters we met last week. What's up?" She placed the plastic spoon into the corn, staring into this old man's twinkling eyes. They weren't full of the usual pep and energy they held to most of the time.  
-"Amy, listen, there's something I have to tell you. It's very important that you list-"  
-"Ms. Pond! How are we feeling today?" His hushed words were interrupted before his information could be conveyed. He sighed at the appearance of Mr. Williams. The two sat next to each other, Rory not glancing over to the doctor. Instead, he kept his smile towards Amelia.  
-"F-Fine, Mr. Rory. H-How are you?" She stuttered, all sas and confidence broken at the appearance of another. The Doctor sighed, crossing his leg over the other in a waiting manner. Amelia gave him a silent glare at the gesture. Rory could only narrow his eyes in confusion.  
-"Is something the matter, Ms. Pond? I know the food isn't top notch, but you have to eat." Rory let out a chuckle, glancing over to the empty seat at his side.  
-"N-No.. I'm fine, it's just.." Se tightened her fists, eyes locking to the Doctor.  
-"He isn't real, is he?" The words she spoke sent a spark of sadness into the Doctor's chocolate eyes. -She didn't need to hear him say a word. The hurt was quite obvious.  
-Rory blinked, looking once again to the empty seat. His smile vanished as well.  
-"Oh, is the Doctor here? Is that why I saw you talking?" He didn't say a word to answer her question. -This only made the girl close her eyes in an attempt to cancel out the look of utter depression and sadness to the raggedy man's face. She asked yet again.  
-"Is he real, Rory? You can't see him, so why can I?" Her words were so cruel to the man who had been nothing but nice and loving to her. A parental figure when she had no such thing.  
-"Amy.. No, he isn't. He's just part of your mind. When your parents died,"  
-"I'm right here! I'm not part of some psychological problem! Amy, I am here!" The sudden shouts of the figment of her imagination snapped her eyes open. His shocked and worried expression made his words unneeded.  
-He was right there. He had always been there, loving her and making her loneliness seem like nothing. -Even so, the words she was saying, the denying of his existence, it was something he didn't deserve.  
-"I think you couldn't handle it. You escaped into a world to which nothing bad ever happened, some place where you were always welcome. Even at such a young age, things like that can happen."  
-But he was wrong. Rory was very wrong. Bad things did happen. All the time, people were dying and being left alone, universes were crumbling and children were crying for a mother that could never stand at the crib side again. Fathers were leaving and cities, towns, countries were being suppressed by those in a higher figure. It was happening in the real world as well. Only, with the Doctor, they gave those being killed and unfairly treated a chance. They helped them, no matter their race, religion, sex. They always helped wherever they went. Even if everything had been lost by this very old man and young girl, they always found themselves able to reach out to others. They always found the strength to help even when their fingers were covered in in their own blood. Always.  
-"Amy! Please! Just get into the Tardis! This world, everything in it, it's not re-"  
-"But, you don't need to do that any more. You've got so many people to help you now." Rory once again interrupted the man, a smile appearing to his face. He reached across the table, grabbing her hands.  
-"You've got me, if that helps at all." Amelia sat at that table, hands and legs frozen. She could only look over to the Doctor, his pleads now quiet.  
-"Amy, please.." He hushed, shaking his head. The lush brown locks rattled about.  
-"Don't do this to me, Amy. Not you too."  
_-The Doctor was always alone._  
-Amelia stood up, dropping Rory's hands. His look of disappointment followed her as she walked to the other end of the table, sitting two seats away from him. Even with her stare directly at him, he could tell she wasn't looking at him.  
_-When the definition of the word Doctor had changed to that of a great warrior, it was a huge question as to why it had not been one of great sadness instead._  
-Amelia gazed into him, reaching down to his hands. The Doctor may have been the one she had fled to, but the realization of her hands gripping his so tightly dawned upon him. He could only stare down to the set of fingers that had grown so big. The girl that had changed into a woman before his very eyes.  
-"Hey, raggedy man." She laughed.  
-Because, no matter the amount of friends this man had made in his many years of travelling, the amount he had lost always exceeded it.  
-"You knew this day would be coming. It always does for you, doesn't it? It's never the other person that has to wait for it. It's always you, my very lonely raggedy man." She spoke low and softly, hoping to at least soften the words she would be saying.  
-"I never thought the days would end, either. But," She sniffed, tears welling in her eyes.  
-"That's what growing up is, isn't it? Not running around, having fun with your best friend. The next adventure, raggedy man, and all the ones after that, I think I.." She sputtered, placing his hands down to his lap as if they were to fall apart lest she drop them too hastily.  
-"I think I'll have to miss them, okay? And I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I had to do this to you. It's unfair, and it's cruel, but.." Her vision was now shot. The blurry specks of tears could never be seen through. This was very difficult. She closed her eyes, tears streaming down her cheeks. Too difficult.  
-"Amy Pond," A hand cupped her cheek. She glanced over, the sad smile to the Doctor's face something she hadn't wanted to cause.  
-"The girl who could no longer wait." With those words, this raggedy and broken man stood from his seat. He gave a last glance to her, brown eyes still very full of the sadness that plagued him. Though, he could not stand there across the room looking at her forever. He nodded slightly, exiting the room. Exiting for the very last time.  
-"Goodbye, Raggedy man." She exhaled, shaking slightly. Her friend from so long ago had left her life. How could she cope? What could possibly make this moment okay?  
-A hand to her head, patting the hair, that was what. The warm feeling of another holding her close and ushering all sense of fright and sadness away in a single sentence.  
-"It's going to be okay, Amy."  
-Amy sniffed, nodding. She nuzzled closer into Rory.  
-Yes, those were the exact things to make this moment okay.

-"Hurry up, would you? You said it took a good hour from here." Amelia Pond held a single bag to her -hand while Rory kept a tight grip around many. He shuffled along, a line of sweat racing down his head.  
-"Excuse me for trying to haul the bags you happen to have! I thought you only had a few items. That was the reason I offered to help in the first place." Acts of being strong were not on his list. Even so, Amelia rushed him along.  
-She stopped the moment the bags had been loaded, however. She gazed backwards, Rory joining her.  
-"This'll be one of the first times you've been out of the hospital, won't it? At least you won't have to come back." The tall building in the slight distance had been her home for many years. She had grown up as a person here. It would be hard to leave something so familiar.  
-"At least." She replied, eyeing the entire building over. Rory went towards the car, starting it up. Amelia started to follow, a small object causing her to stop in her tracks. Instead of yelling out to attract attention, however, Amelia Pond gave a small smile. For the blue box in the distance was no longer owned by her. The stars kept the box, and the raggedy man who happened to live inside. If no one else happened to become a companion of his, and he allowed himself to remain alone in that box, the way it should never be, Amelia could count on the very stars to keep him company. For something eternal should stay with another eternal being. The doctor, no matter the time or place, should never be alone. So, if the stars could at least keep him company, Amelia was sure he would be just fine. Yes, just fine.


End file.
